Gerudo (province)
Gerudo is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a province of Hyrule that includes the Gerudo Desert and the Gerudo Highlands regions. Gerudo Town and Kara Kara Bazaar are located there. The four Molduga mini-bosses are fought in the desert of this province. The Yiga Clan has also set up their hideout at Karusa Valley in the Gerudo Highlands region. The Gerudo Great Skeleton of the desert leviathan can also be found here. The province has two Sheikah Towers the Gerudo Tower and Wasteland Tower. The Wasteland Tower sits on the right eye of Spectacle Rock which is a reference to the location of Level 9 from The Legend of Zelda. As its name implies, the province is home to the Gerudo tribe who mainly live in the desert with most inhabiting Gerudo Town or nearby Kara Kara Bazaar, though they are known to visit the cold and snowy Gerudo Highlands north of the desert as it is were they obtain ice for the Northern Icehouse and the Statue of the Eighth Heroine as well as its missing sword can be found there as well where it is implied to be worshipped by Gerudo who still venerate the Eighth Heroine. Though men are not allowed in Gerudo Town, many foolishly enter the desert ignorant of it or have unrealistic notions that they will be granted entry into a town of beautiful women or can sneak in. In the past on snowy Mount Granajh, an unnamed explorer visited the mountain to solve the mystery of an Ancient pedestal but ran low of provisions and either perished or was forced to abandon their research though left behind the Mountain Peak Log where the remains of their cabin once stood. Rainfall is rare in this province, though sandstorms and snowstorms are common in the desert and northern highlands respectively. Gerudo Desert The desert region of Hyrule which is home to the Gerudo tribe. The main settlements in this region are Gerudo Town and Kara Kara Bazaar. Gerudo law prohibits "voe" (men) from entering Gerudo Town, though "vai" (women) of all races are welcome to enter, however Link discovers that a voe can enter the town via disguising himself as Hylian vai by wearing certain armor, a trick he learns from Vilia in Kara Kara Bazaar during "Forbidden City Entry". Despite the law, Gerudo Town is the largest trading hub in Hyrule and has the most shops and merchants of any settlement in Hyrule. Kara Kara Bazaar is bazaar located around an oasis which is where voe merchants do business with Gerudo who visit it to sell wares or to mingle with Hylian voe whom Gerudo vai seek out as mates due to the rarity of Gerudo voe (no Gerudo males appear in Breath of the Wild, not even Ganondorf). Presumably due to the lack of Gerudo voe, the Gerudo are ruled by a matriarchal line of female chieftains, the current one being Riju who succeeded her late mother. Gerudo Soldiers protect Gerudo Town and Kara Kara Bazaar. The Yiga Clan a group of rogue Sheikah who have sworn allegiance to Calamity Ganon have recently come into conflict with the Gerudo due to their theft of the Thunder Helm a lightning proof helmet and heirloom passed due among the Gerudo Chieftains. In addition to the Yiga, bands of Lizalfos, Moblins, and Bokoblins, roam and live in the desert preying on travelers and native Gerudo. The gigantic Molduga swim through the desert sands consuming anything it can grab, including Treasure Chests. Various ruins can be found in the desert such as the East Gerudo Ruins which is home to the statues of the Seven Heroines, a group of ancient heroes venerated by the Gerudo. Other ruins include the Arbiter's Grounds which is implied to be the ruins of the prison from Twilight Princess and the West Gerudo Ruins. The Desert can be accessed primarily from the Gerudo Desert Gateway which lead to the Gerudo Canyon Pass in eastern part of the Gerudo Highlands. The Great Fairy Tera lives in the Great Fairy Fountain underneath the Gerudo Great Skeleton in Dragon's Exile west of the Arbiter's Grounds. Horses refuse to enter the desert like Epona refused to enter the Haunted Wasteland in Ocarina of Time, the Gerudo use Sand Seals native to the desert to pull them along while they surf on the sand with a shield. Thus Sand Seals are a primary method of transportation in the desert. However trained Sand Seals can only be rented at the Sand-Seal Rental Shop in Gerudo Town making them normally only accessible to vai, thus voe who learn how to do so normally can only use wild Sand Seals. The Sand-Seal Rally holds Sand Seal races which is a popular sport among the Gerudo. However some Gerudo lack the talent to travel by Sand Seal. Sand Seals feed primarily on fruit and monsters attack them on sight. As shown by Patricia, Sand Seals are intelligent and her caretaker can understand her barks which allows her to translate for Patricia who acts as an oracle of wisdom when feed fruit. Despite Gerudo Town being normally open to vai only, Hylian voe often (sometimes foolishly) enter the desert ignorant of this fact lured by tales of a town full of beautiful women which most picture as a desert paradise. While most learn the truth and return home disappointed, others persist hanging out at nearby Kara Kara Bazaar which is open to vai and voe alike. Alternatively some try to enter Gerudo Town or sneak in though this usually ends in failure as the guards a keen to kick out any voe they find. Some linger around outside Gerudo Town hoping to meet the girl of their dreams or find a way in. Some voe even if made aware of the law have unrealistic notions they will be let inand live like a king surrounded by gorgeous women. Some never even make it to Gerudo Town and end up getting lost within the desert forced to face its many dangers any number of which can lead to death. Even Gerudo native to it can become lost in the desert sandstorms though most are aware of its dangers. However some voe get lucky and manage to build relationships with local Gerudo who often leave Gerudo Town to find love, adventure, fortune, or all three. However some Gerudo have trouble due to differences in language, shyness, or being unfamiliar with voe. As a result, Gerudo often take relationship classes in Gerudo Town. However some end up heartbreaken by voe who treat them poorly or have no intentions of committing themselves to a serious relationship. Some times Gerudo even find themselves competing for the affection of the same voe or must compete with Hylian vai. Some never find love or chose to remain unmarried. Some dislike the law though most respect it as it is tradition and gives Gerudo an excuse to leave town or even the desert in search of their soulmate or at the very least a boyfriend and see how it goes. Rarely some Gerudo leave Gerudo Town and the desert for good. Climate As a desert region, Gerudo Desert is arid and mostly dry region where hardly ever rains (it is implied that rain is an extremely rare event in the desert much like how the birth male children is rare among the Gerudo). Due to the lack of rain, water is extremely valuable in the desert as most settlements are built around water sources such as the oasis located in Gerudo Town and Kara Kara Bazaar. As it is a desert, the climate in Gerudo Desert shifts between hot daytime temperatures and cold nighttime temperatures. As a result, anyone traveling through the desert must learn how to deal with these conditions both of which can sap one's health. During the day the sun heats up the desert, though shaded areas and settlements are cooler making them good places to beat the heat. Taking a dip in the Southern Oasis can also help give some relief from the heat. Many plants and animals in the desert have adapted to the changing conditions. Hydromelons contain hydrating liquid that provides a cooking effect to food. Additionally, Frozen Food temporarily cools down the consumers body which can also be used to survive the heat. Equiping ice elemental weapons also cools down one's body temperature similar to how fire elemental weapons warm it. Certain types of Gerudo clothing are designed to protect and cool down their wearer to protect them from desert heat. The Hero of Wind's Island Lobster Shirt is also keeps the wearer cool granting heat resistance and is the only non-Gerudo made armor that grants it. The desert heat differs from the extreme volcanic heat of Death Mountain as Fireproof Elixirs and the Flamebreaker set offer no protection from the desert heat and desert heat causes travelers without heat resist to suffer heatstroke while volcanic heat literally burns travelers without "Flame Guard" resistance effect. However Flamebreak Armor with Fireproof can help deal Fire-Breath Lizalfos provided one has heat resist from food or wielding ice elemental weapons which help combat the heat while being deadly to said Lizalfos due to it elemental weakness. Some "Chilly" ingredients grow or are sold in the desert while others can be found in the nearby Gerudo Highlands. Hydromelons are the most common as they grow in the desert and are sold at both Gerudo Town and Kara Kara Bazaar, though Chillshroom are also sold in Gerudo Town. Maypin sells Cold Darners while Beedle sells Winterwing Butterfly at Gerudo Canyon Stable and Cold Darner at Kara Kara Bazaar. Though hot during the day, the desert becomes cold at night though the nighttime cold can be endured by wearing warm clothing and consuming "Spicy" food. Carrying fire elemental weapons or a lit torch also works. Campfires also can keep Link warm amd pass the time in the desert if he is unprepared for cold desert nights. Gerudo Town and Kara Kara Bazaar are however are safe as they are in the day. Also two "Spicy" ingredients such as Spicy Peppers and Warm Safflina grow in the desert. Sunshrooms can be purchased in Gerudo Town. Maypin sells Warm Darner and Beedle sells Summerwing Butterfly at Kara Kara Bazaar. Gerudo Highlands The Gerudo Highlands surround the east and northern parts of the desert. The Yiga Clan have built their hideout in Karusa Valley and as a result, protect the valley and their hideout from intruders. Spectacle Rock can be found in Gerudo Canyon which also contains the Gerudo Canyon Pass that leads to the desert. The Gerudo Canyon Stable acts as place for desert travelers to board their horses which refuse to enter the desert as well as a place for travelers leaving the desert to access their registered horses. However the Gerudo Canyon pass is hazardous due to the monsters inhabiting the area. Climate While eastern Gerudo Canyon and Karusa Valley have conditions not unlike Gerudo Desert, the highlands north of the desert are extremely cold and snowy in sharp contrast to the desert. The Gerudo occasionally visit the region to obtain ice for the Northern Icehouse and it is implied that Gerudo artisans developed Snow Boots to make traveling through the snowy region easier. However Gerudo tend to prefer to live in the desert which they are more better adapted to. However the Statue of the Eighth Heroine and its missing sword located on Gerudo Summit indicate the Gerudo have lived their in the past, though one hundred years after the Great Calamity it has become home primarily to monsters, especially those that thrive in icy conditions such as Ice-Breath Lizalfos, Frost Talus, Ice Keese, and Ice Wizzrobes. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations Category:Provinces